Generally, an electronic radar positioning process is conducted by emitting an electromagnetic wave from an emitter and calculating relative distance and speed of a target object according information of a reflected electromagnetic wave, which is reflected from the target object back to the emitter. In practice, not only the target object but also other objects might reflect the electromagnetic wave. When the electromagnetically positioning process is performed in such an environment, detection errors are likely to occur since more than one reflected electromagnetic wave might be received. For example, if the radar positioning is implemented with a frequency-modulated continuous wave (FMCW), the scattering behavior of objects might happen to form multi-directional reflected waves, and different reflective paths would result in a multi-path electromagnetic wave. In the FMCW radar positioning method, electromagnetic waves in different paths would show different distances, so the multi-path electromagnetic wave would make the detection of the position of the target object unreliable.